


The Weight of Your Years

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the weight of your years makes me question the wisdom of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Your Years

**Author's Note:**

> Season One.  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 010: Years

Michael tells of sleep-overs, you in tattered grey sweatpants and him in bargain store superhero pajamas, and I picture the two of you giggling under Captain Astro blankets in Michael's room.

Lindsay tells of late-night study sessions, you spiking the punch at fraternity parties, getting wasted and stupid and fucking her in the backseat of her parents car.

Debbie tells of the celebration when your first commercial aired on local television, drinking cheap wine and toasting your success.

Sometimes the weight of your years makes me question the wisdom of us.

Then you kiss me, and my doubts fade away.


End file.
